thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Streamlined Engines
'Streamlined Engines', retitled '''Spencer's Grand Prix '''in American releases, is the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Plot Connor and Caitlin love to race each other, although they like racing other engines more, mostly Gordon and Spencer, since the latter are very fast, like them. They ask Gordon and Spencer constantly, which makes them very annoyed. One day, Gordon was pulling the Wild 'Nor Wester towards England when Connor pulled up alongside. "Hello, Gordon! Wanna race?" Gordon let off steam crossly, trying to think of an excuse. "Uh, well, I have to pull the express! I don't have time to race!" said Gordon. "Oh, too bad! Guess I'll have to race Caitlin again!" Connor chuckled, hoping that that would change Gordon's mind, but it didn't. So instead Connor sped away. "Later, Gordon!" said Connor, a tad disapointed. Gordon watched as Connor raced away. "I can't race him!" he thought, "He'll beat me for sure!" Gordon met Spencer at the Vicarstown Bridge; the signal was red, and they had to wait for a cruise ship to pass. "Connor asked me to race me on the way here. That's the fifth time today!" "I know, they do it to me too." agreed Spencer, "I usually like a race, but this is ridculous." "We need somebody else to race them. Somebody faster than us." said Gordon. The two engines agreed to look all over the Island of Sodor for an engine. Later, Spencer puffed into the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre with some supplies. He was a bit grumpy about it, but he didn't mind so much. He looked around to find Flynn, who was waiting for an emergency. "Flynn's very fast!" Spencer thought, "Perhaps he can race Caitlin!" "Flynn, I need you to race Caitlin! Please? She and Connor keep on bugging Gordon and I to race them!" said Spencer, as he approached Flynn. Flynn laughed. "I'm sorry Spencer, but I can't race Connor and Caitlin! They're much faster than me for one thing. Second, a fire engine doesn't play around. We have to make sure we get to a fire. In other words, no monkey business." Just then, the emergency bell rang as the manager ran out of his office. "There's a fire at the hill near the boarded up Misty Island Tunnel! Quick, the fire's spreading!" he cried and ran in the Fire Department building to warn the firefighters. "You never know when there's gonna be a fire, Spencer!" cried Flynn as he raced off. Spencer sighed. "Well, that didn't work..." Meanwhile, at Barrow-in-Furness, Gordon was on the turntable to head back to Sodor when Caitlin arrived from Ulfstead Castle. "Hello, Gordon! Wanna race back to Sodor?" she asked. Gordon gulped, thinking of an excuse. "Uh, well, I have to meet Thomas at Knapford! I'm a guaranteed connection, after all. Plus, I have to bring his Special Coach." Caitlin was confused. "Special coach?" Before Gordon could explain, his guard's whistle blew for the start for the return journey. "Bye, Caitlin!" and Gordon puffed away. Caitlin was confused. On Sodor, Spencer wasn't making much progress. At Ulfstead Castle, he met Stephen, who was taking some visitors around the estate. "Oh, hello silver steam!" said Stephen. Spencer scoffed. "I have no time for your 'wise advice', old timer. They used to call you 'The Rocket,' am I correct?" "Well, last time I checked, yes." "Can you race Connor and Caitlin for me then?"'' Stephen was surprised. "Oh, easy there big fella. I can't go ''that ''fast. Only about 10 miles per hour, last time my driver checked." "Well then, what's with 'The Rocket' nickname? Not to mention that 'Rocket' is also on your nameplate." Stephen laughed. "Oh, that! I was the fastest engine, back when I was built. That's why I beat those other engines in the Rainhill Trials." Spencer was speechless. "''That's it? Don't your passengers urge you to go faster?" "If they want 'fast', they can choose Millie over there. But most are just excited to see the famous Stephenson's Rocket. That's my real name, but I'm called Stephen for short." "Indeed! I'm not very fast either!" puffed Millie. Spencer snorted and puffed'' away. "Why do you think he wants to know about speed for?" asked Millie. "Probably he wants to race somebody," chuckled Stephen. At Vicarstown, Spencer and Gordon met up again. "So, did you find any other engines?" asked Gordon hopefully. Spencer told Gordon what had happened. "Bother!" fumed Gordon just as Connor and Caitlin pulled up. "Hello! Wanna race, you two?" they asked. Gordon and Spencer thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse. But Gordon decided to tell the truth. "Uh, Connor, your top speed is at about 500 miles per hour, while I only go at 108 miles per hour, at the highest." said Gordon, "My top speed is 112 miles per hour." added Spencer, "And well, you go... a lot faster." Connor and Caitlin looked at each other, confused. "And you've never told us?" said Caitlin, "If you would've told us, we wouldn't have bugged you." "Yeah. It wouldn't be fair to race somebody slow," agreed Connor. Gordon and Spencer looked from side to side. "Um, I have to go to Ulfstead Castle to collect the Duke and Duchess." said Spencer and hurried away. "And I have to go collect, uh, a shipment!" and Gordon hurried away too, leaving a very confused pair of streamliners behind. Characters *Gordon *Spencer *Flynn *Stephen *Connor *Caitlin *Millie *Rosie ''(cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) *Thomas (mentioned) *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (mentioned) Category:Season 4 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes